The present invention relates to an apparatus for actuating a control element for a heating or air-conditioning system in a motor vehicle.
The introduction to the description of DE-OS 195 32 280 discloses the capability to use software to enter the identification codes or subscriber number of the various loads or electrical devices in order to address one of a number of devices, with the identification code being sent to the device via a connecting cable. Furthermore, it is stated in the introduction to the description that the individual devices can also be coded with the identification code via their connecting apparatus. Such a connecting apparatus is described in the exemplary embodiment in the cited document, in which the identification code is produced by interrupting specific conductor tracks.